nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Saboteurs
Saboteurs are the third and final of the man blocks in the game Steamlands. Appearance Man block The room where the saboteur usually stands has two small pockets made out of animal skin on the top right side of his room and two barrels with a skull on them on the bottom right side. Saboteur Actual saboteurs in Steamlands wear a cap which seems to be made out of an animal skin. The saboteur wears black glasses with red lenses, wears a red scarf, a grey shirt and black pants. When assigned to a block on an enemy tank, the saboteur will drop from his room to the ground, and walk over to the enemy tank, and climb up it. When he gets to the block the player assigned to him, the saboteur will hit the block with his wrench, subtracting three health points per blow of the wrench. Game information Saboteurs can be used to slowly damage enemy blocks and guns. When this happens the engineer of the tank will usually leave his engine room and climb up to the block, then with a swing of the engineer's shovel knock the saboteur off the tank, on to the ground. When the saboteur is knocked off the tank, he will return to his block. When an enemy saboteur comes on to the player's tank, awaiting orders from the player. If the player is attacked by a saboteur, the player must click the block the saboteur is on and the engineer will climb over and knock the saboteur off. When an engineer leaves the engine room, whether it being the player's engineer or an enemy engineer, the tank will stop moving and all guns will cease fire. This can be good when dealing with an enemy tank, as the player can fire away at the enemy's tank and receive no damage to their own guns. It is not good to use this tactic on small tanks, as the saboteur will easily get knocked off. If the room the saboteur resides in is moved while the saboteur is on the ground, the saboteur will retreat back to his room. The saboteur will leave the level if his room is destroyed. The grappler was a man block made for repelling saboteurs. The engineer and the grappler are the only human characters that can rid the tank they serve of a saboteur. The rate of damage the saboteur deals and the health of the room can be increased by purchasable shop items. The Saboteur starts at two hundred health points and can be upgraded to 220. Jumpmaster :Main article: Saboteur jumpmasters Jumpmasters are a variation of saboteur that are shot out of a jumpmaster into the air, when they drift down onto an enemy tank. Saboteur Shop Items Trivia ]] *Present in the game's code is an image of a saboteur on a penny-farthing. It is not known if this is unused or not, as when a level is completed, a short scene is seen of several Steamlands characters, one of them being a saboteur on a penny-farthing. It is not known if the coloured sprite in the game is put under a black-and-white filter, which would cause it to appear in black-and-white in the scene. Category:Steamlands series Category:Weapons Category:Interactive objects Category:Male characters